Alisa Boskonovitch
Alisa Bosconovitch is a character that has appeared in Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion. She is 17 years old and is a teenager and a student and an android created by Doctor Boskonovitch able to sprout wing-like jets from her back allowing her to briefly fly at great speed during fights, sprout chainsaws from her arms (this is one of her stances, "Destroy Form"), and remove her head during moves such as one of her grapples, "Head Explosion". She has pink hair and green eyes. Her first outfit consists of white shoes, black stockings, a purple and pink dress that ends in a skirt, with her breasts being covered in a bra-like manner, with the strings going around her neck, and white gloves covering her hands and long purple gloves covering most of her arms, and she also has three flowers embedded into her hair at her right side. Her second outfit consists of red shoes, white socks, a red jumper dress with two stripes, one gold and one white, at the bottom, a short-sleeved white blouse underneath, and white bracelets around her hands. The new console / NOVO trailer reveals that one of Alisa's quotes is, "It is not my fault if you get hurt." (this is one of Alisa's pre-fight animations). The same trailer also shows that Alisa has a mechanical device built into her lower legs. These are extra thrusters probably used for steering during flight. This can be seen in the Scenario Campaign cinematic 16 Battle in the Sky. Her fighting style appears to incorporate dance into some of her moves, similar to Emilie Rochefort's fighting style. Alisa's tagline is "The steel maiden who has awakened from a long slumber." Katsuhiro Harada, Tekken developer and executive producer of Tekken 6, describes her as "a robot created in the image of Dr. Bosconovitch's daughter." However, her journal entries in Scenario Campaign imply that some part of her may be human. Personality and character traits Unlike most robots, Alisa possesses emotions. She is a very kind-hearted individual. She speaks in a polite manner and is sensitive to others' feelings. She also knows family values as well; as evidenced when she tells Lars to not point a gun to his father, Heihachi. She does not want to fight and hurt her enemies. Obviously, she is very intelligent, often speaking in technical terms. In some situations, when people call Alisa a robot, she denies that fact and insists that she is a human being. When she was commanded by Jin, she doesn't recognize Lars, she performs his commands at full efficiency, and performs deadly abilities. Although, this could have been caused because at one point during the command, Jin tells Alisa to disable safe-mode and then reboot. This could be the reason why Alisa wouldn't answer Lars pleas as not to fight her. Trivia *Alisa can be customized to resemble KOS-MOS v.3 from Xenosaga Episode III. Also of note is her default 2P outfit closely resembles that of MOMO Mizrahi, also from Xenosaga Episode III. She can also be customized to resemble Hikaru from Angelic Layer, and Aelita Schaeffer from Code Lyoko (albeit vaguely). *As with Yoshimitsu's "sword" attacks, Alisa's "chainsaw" attacks are blockable. *Alisa's name is Russian/Hebrew for "Alice". *In the gamescom trailer, Alisa and Lars are fighting Tekken Force soldiers in the side game of Tekken 6 Bloodline Rebellion, "Scenario Campaign". This might prove that Alisa and Lars are partners. But eventually, she was created to served Jin and Mishima Zaibatsu. So Jin can control her mind. *A few of Alisa's other win quotes include "Are you alright?", where she looks down on her defeated opponent, extending her hand as if offering help, and "Wow! I am pretty strong!" where she flies around the stage and lands with her robotic wings emerging in and out of her body. *In the Korean version of the game, Alisa's chainsaws are changed into energy beams reminiscent of lightsabers, and she can't remove her head, though all of her moves remain intact. *Pressing the square and triangle buttons repeatedly during Alisa's winposes will make her chainsaws come in and out of her arms. *Press the triangle, square and circle buttons before the fight to see her pre-fight animations, "Must we really fight?" and "Please get out of my way!", while she is holding her head. *Her linguistics consist of not using contractions when she speaks. However, in Scenario Campaign, she used a few of them. *Despite being Russian, she speaks Japanese. *Alisa's is 17 years old, she is a teenager and a student at Mishima High School. *Her human part could be her memories or brain, in one of her entries she seems to somewhat remembers the Jack robots Category:Character Category:Fatale femme league Category:Girls Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Non-human Category:Robots Category:European characters Category:School Students